


Day 5: Lights / Decorations

by AliceSmiler



Series: 12 Days of Supercorp (2020) [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 12 Days of Supercorp, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp Big Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: On the 5th day of SuperCorp my brain wrote this:A story of Supergirl decorating the park’s Christmas tree
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: 12 Days of Supercorp (2020) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053725
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Day 5: Lights / Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. She is too busy with uni, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> WARNING II: Hello! If you are new and don't recognise the OC characters in this fic, it's because I am using my SupercorpTober 2020 AU characters because I _LOVE_ them. I would suggest reading that series first but if you don't want to it's alright :)

“Hold the ladder steady.” The man yelled once again while climbing the tall ladder. He tried to place the Christmas lights on the tree when the ladder shook again. He huffed and turned around to yell at the man on the ground when he slipt. He closed his eyes as he waited for the impact on the cold floor. He was trying to picture his daughter and granddaughter, wanting them to be the last thing in his mind before he died.

But the impact never came.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw an angel looking at him with worried blue eyes. Her lips were moving and he frowned. “...okay?”

“What?” he asked.

“I asked if you are okay.” The blonde woman asked again.

“I..” he looked around and his eyes went wide. The woman was floating a couple feet off the ground. “I’m fine.” he answered.

The woman landed on the ground. “Are you sure?” she asked once again while placing him down. 

“You are her.” the man exclaimed when his legs finally touched the snowy ground. “You are Supergirl!”

The blonde smiled. “That’s me.” she replied. The tall woman looked behind her, at the empty tree. 

“ _ Boss _ ! Boss are you alright?” a young man rushed to them.

The older man looked at his employee and sighed. “You had one job, Jake,  _ one job _ !” 

“I’m sorry boss. I got a bit...distracted.” the young man replied and cleared his throat. 

“Next time you should pay more attention. That tree is quite tall.” Supergirl said and Jake nodded, still shocked by what happened. 

“Thank you, Supergirl.” The older man said with a kind smile. “We should get back to work. This tree needs to be decorated for tonight’s event.” 

Jake scratched his head and cleared his throat. “The ladder kind of got busted when it fell.” he whispered and the older man let out a long sigh. 

“I can help you.” the hero said with a smile.

“You can!?” the men asked, surprised. 

“Well, unless I will be called away, I’m free to help you with the tree.” Supergirl smiled. 

“Alright.” The man cleared his throat. “The lights need to get on the tree if you don’t mind. We have to go get the boxes with the decorations from the truck.” 

“Leave it on me, Mr…?” the girl of steel asked and raised her hand for a handshake. 

“Please, just call me Tomas.” the man replied and shocked his hero's hand. 

The two men headed to the truck while the blonde grabbed the long light cord. She slowly placed the lights around the tree, not wanting to speed through. She wanted to enjoy the moment. 

By the time she finished with the Christmas lights, the two men carried the boxes with the decorations close to the tree. Various sizes of red, blue and different other little decorations filled the boxes. 

“This should be enough to fill up the tree.” Tomas said. “Oh, I also brought you this.” he said with a huge smile. He passed a red hat to the girl of steel. 

The blonde’s face lit up and she wore the Santa hat. “Perfect!” she exclaimed. 

They started decorating the tree from the bottom. A few minutes later Kara felt a small tag on her cape. She turned around with a smile. “Hello there.” she greeted. 

“Hi.” the young girl waved. “Can I put one on the tree too?” she asked and pointed at the red ball Kara was holding. 

The blonde smiled “of course.” she answered and passed the decoration to the girl. “Do you need help?” She asked when she noticed the little girl couldn’t reach the branch. 

“Yes please.” the little one replied and the hero picked the girl up and helped her place the decoration on the tree. 

“Alana!” A woman yelled. “I’m so sorry.” she said in panic while the hero placed the young girl back on the ground. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Supergirl replied with a smile. “Would you like one too?” she asked and grabbed a ball from the box next to her. 

“Oh!” the woman was caught off guard. “Okay.” she replied and took the small ball from the Kryptonian. 

Little did the hero know that this small gesture would start something big. 

* * *

Lena was looking at her phone while biting her lip. 

“Are you okay?” Sam asked. 

“Kara hasn’t answered my messages all day.” The shorter woman mumbled. 

“Maybe she was busy at work.” Sam shrugged. 

“Today was her day off.” the ravenette mumbled while typing another message. “I’m worried.” she whispered. 

“Mommy! Mommy! Can we please help Supergirl decorate the tree?” Ruby asked and tried to pull her mother towards the direction of the park’s Christmas tree. 

“Help Supergirl do what?” Lena asked and looked away from her phone. 

A crowd was surrounding the park’s tall Christmas tree and the women could spot a long line of children. One would think that Santa was there but no. Instead, everyone could see Supergirl floating on the air and holding a kid who was placing a decoration on the tree. The women watched Supergirl going back and forth with different kids as they got closer. 

“ _ Pleeeeeease _ mommy.” Ruby begged once more and used her adorable pout. 

Sam sighed and looked at her best friend. “Seems like our walk in the park will be more of a standing in the line thing.” 

Lena chuckled and followed them. “I will go get us some hot chocolate.” she said when she spotted the truck. 

“We will be here...waiting.” Sam sighed, holding an excited Ruby. 

The ravenette walked away and reached for her phone. She pretended to dial a number and after an appropriate time, she spoke. “Sam, Ruby and I are at the park. I need to ask you for a favour.”

* * *

“I’m sorry guys, that’s all the decorations.” Tomas told the long line. 

“But we are next.” Ruby pouted with tears in her eyes.

“I’m sorry. We don’t ha-”

“There is one more thing to place on the tree.” Supergirl said behind Tomas. She was holding the big star that will go on top. “Come here, little one.” she said with a huge smile. 

Tomas let the little girl pass with her mother. 

“Is it okay if I fly her up there?” The blonde asked. 

“Em, yeah. Of course.” Sam replied with a worried smile. 

The hero nodded and passed the star to the seven-year-old. “Now hold this tight. Let me know if it's too heavy.” she told the girl who replied with a serious nod. 

The hero carried the little girl high up to the sky, close to the point of the tree. Ruby, with the help of Supergirl, placed the star on the top. 

She turned around and waved at her mother while the hero slowly landed. “Thank you so much, Supergirl.” she exclaimed and hugged the blonde before running to her mother. 

The hero looked at the crowd and spotted the green eyes she missed. ‘ _ Thank you’ _ she heard Lena whisper and Kara smiled. 

* * *

Kara landed on the balcony of the penthouse and slid the door open. She removed her red boots and cape and walked to the kitchen. “Hi.” She greeted her wife. 

“Hello, darling.” Lena replied and sighed at the warmth of her wife's hug. “The food will be ready soon. Go change, my lovely Santa's helper.” she teased and poked the white plushy ball at the end of Kara’s red hat. 

The blonde laughed and kissed her before speeding to the bedroom. By the time she was showered and in her warm pyjamas the food was placed on the table. “Smells amazing.” she sighed. 

“Consider it a thank you for letting Ruby place the star on the tree.” Lena whispered and placed a kiss on her wife’s cheek before moving to her seat.

“You asked and I delivered.” Kara replied with a smile before shoving food in her mouth. 

“I know, and I will properly deliver my thank you later.” The ravenette replied with a wink, making Kara choke on her food. 

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who submit her report 1h and 38mins early :D 
> 
> I also watched ‘The Mandalorian’ finale… Mind = Blown
> 
> I wrote this today so it didn’t go through multiple edits like the previous 4 so I hope it’s good :)
> 
> Also, I’m pretty tired, I only got 2h of sleep so I’m sorry for the mistakes *yawn*
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


End file.
